


Safe Space

by falicewins



Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [11]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Worried FP Jones II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falicewins/pseuds/falicewins
Summary: Jellybean has been to a party and got a comment thrown to her head about her Dad drinking. She tells Alice what happened and they have their first bonding moment.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626064
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Safe Space

For the first time in weeks FP and Alice had a night off without any kids in the house. Betty and Jughead were at Stonewall Prep, Charles was working out and Jellybean was hanging out with some of her friends. It was a rare occaison that all the kids were out of the house at the same time, so when they were all gone they really savoured the moment.

Both of them loved it to be surrounded by their kids now they were one big family, but having some time for themselves was something they needed just as much. They were supposed to watch a movie together but FP was too busy prepping kisses in her neck. 

His hand was placed on her thigh softly tickling her while his lips were attached to her throat, making her giggle while he blew soft kisses on her porcelain skin. He smiled in delight when he heard the beautiful sound of her laughter, which only spurred him on more to press his kisses lower and lower.

She had her arm wrapped around him, making sure he was as close as possible as her feet rested on the couch with her other hand intertwined in his one that wasn't teasing her. In that moment she felt like a teenager again with the seventeen year old boy next to her who couldn't keep his hands to himself. 

Even if she wouldn't mind it taking it further right there on the couch she would be content with him kissing her softly all night long too. There was something so tender about his touch that it felt like she was finally being treated the way she deserved all along.

He started to suck on her pulse point in her neck so she closed her eyes and hummed as in response, telling him that what he was doing was making her legs weak. When it came to this spot she didn't need that much to get turned on and rip the clothes of his body, but she didn't get the chance too. Just when she opened her eyes and tell him to get to work the front door opened, with Jellybean storming into the living room.

FP pulled back from her neck and placed the hand that was resting on her thigh a little lower so it would be appropriate for one of the kids to see. He looked at his daughter who barely noticed the couple sitting on the couch before storming upstairs. He immediately shot into his parenting role, seeing her walking past them without even giving them a look. 

''Aren't we going to say anything?'' He asked his daughter sternly, so she hold her step on the stairs and turned around to see her dad snuggled up to Alice on the couch. Even if she wanted to think something about it, right now she didn't have the room in her head to talk about that. The girl almost sighed inaudible and the little eye role didn't go unnoticed by Alice.

''Fine. I'm home.'' She said coldly and wanted to storm off upstairs again but FP didn't let her go that easily. His daughter had been acting like a real teenager the last months and he wasn't quite sure how to handle that. 

Jughead never gave any trouble because FP was the one stirring things up and making it difficult for him instead of the other way around. He would regret that until his last breath, but he couldn't turn that back anymore. In a way Jellybean was the first of his kids that really went through a throubling phase.

''Did you have fun with your friends?'' FP genuinely wanted to know if she had a fun night, but it was also a question he asked because she had been pretty closed about everything that was going on in her life right now. 

First she told a lot about her new school and how she felt about that, but at a certain point she stopped doing that. It was normal behaviour for a kid that was growing up, but he still missed being part of what she was going through, especially now the only other person that knew her very well wasn't in their lives anymore.

''Yeah, it was okay. I'm going to sleep now, bye.'' Jellybean answered fast and ran upstairs before her dad had the chance to ask her any other questions. He opened his mouth so say something but before he knew it she was out of sight.

FP turned his head to face Alice who gave him a knowing look. She had been through this with both Polly and Betty. Not in the exact same way because there were a lot of other things that had impact on their behaviour and Hal still being in the picture, but she knew how much it could hurt to suddenly feel like you are not part of your kids life anymore.

Her hand stroke the back of his neck while he squeezed his own fist together. He could run a biker gang, he could be Sheriff, but controlling his daughter was still a puzzle he didn't know how to figure out yet.

''I have no idea what's bothering her. It's like I don't even exist anymore.'' He sighed as his eyes fixated on the floor, as if the answer was written on there. Alice nodded slowly, making sure he knew she was hearing him and knowing what he was going through.

''I know I've made some big mistakes that I can't turn back anymore, but I really thought that...'' His words got stuck in his throat as he struggled to not let his tears win the battle. 

From the start he knew that he had to make things right with her, which he partly did by protecting her from her mother's drugs business the moment he found out about it, but he still needed to earn some credit with her after being absent for so long.

''She's a teenager, they all go through something like this. You're a good parent, FP.'' Alice tried to assure him and now he managed to look up and look right into her eyes. 

She looked so soft and calm. He knew for sure that he was going insane if he didn't have her by his side and he realised that he didn't know how he ever survived without her. Everytime it felt like he was drowning in the waves of the wild ocean in the midst of a tornado, she was there to grab his hand and drag him out of it.

''I'm not sure she'll ever forgive me for not being there for her, Alice.'' He confessed one of his biggest fears. His daughter was everything to him, so her being so absent and cold to him was hurting him more than he liked to admit. 

His relationship with Gladys might be over, he still had the hope that Jellybean would be more mature about that or at least tell him what was bothering her about the new living arrangements. It wasn't if he didn't understand that him dating Alice could be hard for her to deal with, but she never showed what she really thought about it.

''Would you be comfortable if I go talk to her?'' Alice offered, since she and the girl seemed to get along, even if they hadn't really talked that much before. They let each other be, but when needed Alice would always step up as a parent figure if FP felt lost.

He thought for a few seconds, doubting if that was the right choice but then slowly nodded. Maybe she just missed her mother a lot, which he would understand but in that case he wouldn't be the person to talk to. 

Maybe Alice wasn't neither, but at least it was someone new she could warm up to. There were just two options, she would either get mad that her dad's new girlfriend would come have a serious conversation, or she would finally be able to open up since she just needs a female figure to talk to now her mother was out of the picture.

''Would you do that?'' He asked her softly, and shifted a little on the couch to properly face her. Alice smiled and stroke with her finger over his stubble, her eyes lingering on his lips for just a second to long and nodded.

''Of course I would . We're a team now. Especially when it comes to our kids.'' She assured him and kissed his cheeks before heading upstairs. He followed her every movement, looking at the woman who was supporting him through thick and thin. She was right. They were a team.

Jellybean was standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom, untying the braids from her hair, revealing the curls that had formed now. Her head was aching from the frown she had on her face all night and it got even deeper when she saw Alice standing in the door opening, appearing in her mirror. She turned around to face the girlfriend of her father. Last thing she needed was a lecture from someone who didn't have any authority over her.

''Did my dad send you? Because in that case you can go already.'' She said annoyed, turning back to her mirror to start brushing her hair. Alice knew that she was going to be a tough egg to crack, but she couldn't give up that easily. Especially now the girl sent multiple signals that she was struggling and probably felt like she had nowhere to go.

''He didn't. I wanted to talk to you myself. Can I come in?'' It was more of a polite question than something she really needed to answer, but Alice knew that her room was probably the only place she could feel like herself if she was acting like this, running away as soon as she could. She wasn't going to invade her own place without asking it first.

Jellybean hesitated for a second but then gave her a slight nod, thinking that if her dad didn't sent her it might not be the worst thing ever that she would come in. She had never really talked to her before apart from little chit chat at breakfast and dinner, and in all honesty she could use someone that would listen right now.

Alice smiled gratefully before fully stepping into the girls bedroom, taking the brush out of her hand and looking at her for permission to start combing her hair. Again the girl nodded as less as possible, but if was enough for Alice to know she could brush her hair. It was silent for a bit when Alice brushed the long blonde locks of the daughter of her boyfriend. First she needed to be comfortable before Alice would try to open her up.

She saw the shoulders of the girl relax and she smiled to her through the mirror before putting down the brush on the table. Alice took a step backwards to place herself on her bed and looking at the girl who was now turning around, knowing that she was going to talk.

''Your dad is just worried about you, Jellybean.'' Alice started carefully, pointing out why he had asked how her night was so she would understand that it wasn't to put his nose into her business but just trying to know if she was doing okay.

Jellybean knew she was right, even when it was hard to admit that. Right now it felt like she couldn't talk to him. They had grown closer since she started living in Riverdale, but sometimes she just missed something. There were just a lot of things she couldn't talk to her dad about.

''That's not necessary. I'm grown up now. He doesn't need to worry.'' In just in a second the wall she was about to drop was built up again, as if it was a habit. She had always learned to take care of herself while living in Toledo. The bond with her mom always had been good, but she had learned to take care and stand up for herself since nobody else in the world would do that for her. 

Alice sighed silently and looked at the girl grabbing her comic books out of her drawer to prepare herself to start reading them before she went to bed. It was one of the only things that snapped her out of this world.

''You don't need to talk to your dad about what's bothering you. You just need to know that you can talk to me, and it will stay between us.'' Alice said softly. If there was a reason the girl didn't want her dad to know then she should make clear that everything she would tell her would be safe with her as long as it wasn't a case of life or death.

Jellybean had taken place on her bed, her legs folded together and her comic book in her hand. She wasn't sure if she could trust Alice with her promise since she was dating her dad after all, but for now it was all she got.

''I just... can't tell him everything. And there is no-one else I can come to. Not even Jughead now he's at Stonewall Prep.'' The girl sad with a sad tone in her voice. It wasn't if she didn't want to talk to her dad, but she just felt too uncomfortable to open up to him about these kind of things, especially since she never really learned to deal with her emotions.

Alice shifted a little, scooting over closer to Jellybean. ''You could always try to talk to me? Or Betty? I am not here to lecture you or replace the role of your mother. I am here to make sure you feel heard in this house. By all of us.'' 

She didn't want to push her buttons, but she was sure she was close to cracking her just enough to unravel what is going on her mind. Even if Jellybean isn't her own daughter. she still wanted her to feel at home and be able to come to everyone in their house if she wasn't doing well.

Jellybean looked at her hands and felt herself tearing up hearing those words from Alice. She had never thought about it this way, but it was hard for her to adjust to their living situation, especially now she felt she couldn't count on anyone right now. 

When it came to these kind of things she was no different than her father. He would just as much deal with everything on his own, until someone would tell him that it was okay to open up. Alice had managed to help him talk about his emotions more, so maybe she could do the same for his daughter.

''It's probably stupid, you shouldn't even bother.'' Jellybean sighed and wanted to get under the covers but Alice placed her hand on the girls knee, making her stop her movements.

''As long as it's bothering you it's not stupid. You want to tell me what it is?'' For a moment Alice recognized herself in the little girl. The big difference was that this was how she felt in her marriage with Hal, where she could never say out loud how she was feeling. She always shoved it away with the idea of it not being important, while in fact it had a deep impact on her mental health over the years.

''I was in a fight with my friends tonight.'' There it was. She finally said what happened that night that made her be in such a bad mood. Alice look softened and just when she was about to ask what the fight was about Jellybean started to explain.

''We were just having a great time at the party until one of them pulled at a bottle of Vodka.'' Alice felt her heartbeat racing, knowing where this story was going. The girl was only fourteen and certainly not ready to drink, especially not hard liquor from that kind. She opened her mouth to ask her the question, but Jellybean already sensed what she was going to say.

''I didn't have a drink. That what it's about. They offered me some and I refused. I told them that we shouldn't drink, and then they said it.'' She said quietly. 

Alice wasn't sure what she was hinting on she she just looked into her eyes, hoping that she would be comfortable enough to tell her about the comment her friends made. She was happy that she already told her that she didn't have a drink, but the story wasn't over yet.

''What did they say to you?'' Alice asked quietly, when the girl remained silent. 

Jellybean had focused on the superhero on the front of her comic book, now she knew that she had to be honest. She couldn't hide it now, not anymore. It was going to be hard to say out loud. Not only because it had hurt her, but it would hurt Alice too, she was sure about that.

''They told me that even I would have wanted a drink I couldn't have any because I would end up like my dad.'' The blue eyes of the girl went right through her and for a moment Alice felt like she couldn't breathe. 

Now she understood why she couldn't talk to FP about it. She was afraid to hurt him, which was valid because she knew just as much as Jellybean that a comment like this could either crush him or take out his anger in way that wasn't good.

''They knew he used to drink and made all kinds of comments of how I will be the same one day since it runs in the family.'' Her voice trembled now she had to repeat the harsh words that her so called friends had told her that evening. She loved her dad more than anything in the world but she couldn't be honest about this to him, or Jughead for that matter.

Jellybean was a tough girl, but this time she couldn't fight her tears anymore. It was the first time she got confronted with both her grandfathers and dad's addiction and feeling afraid that she might go down the same path. Unlike other kids she was totally against alcohol, especially the hard stuff that she got offered that night.

Alice didn't hesitate any longer and scooted over until there wasn't a distance anymore, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close to her chest. Normally Jellybean wouldn't feel comfortable with someone doing that, but with Alice it felt good. 

Not only because they lived in the same house, but she was truly trying to help her. It was the first time in months, maybe even in years someone had opened her open in a way nobody had ever done before. Gladys had never known how much Jellybean missed her dad or how much she was hurt when they had to leave. She had made him the bad guy, while now Jellybean knew that her father was a good person who just didn't make all the right decisions.

''I'm so sorry you had to go through that, honey.'' Alice said quietly, trying to stay strong for the crying girl in her arms. She stroke her hair for a few seconds and then slowly pushed her up, making sure she was looking at her.

''I am very proud of you for making the right choice. It's hard to resist peer pressure, but you did the right thing. You stood up for yourself, and for you dad.'' Alice said with her eyes watery as her fingers placed the hair of the girl behind her ear. Jellybean smiled through her tears and wiped the tear that was rolling down her cheek away with the hand that wasn't wrapped around Alice.

''And about your dad... he's doing better than ever. He wants to do the right thing too and be there for you. I completely understand that it was hard for you to tell this to him, but will you consider in the future opening up to him too? He likes to know what's going on in that mind of yours.'' Alice chuckled slightly in her last sentence, but she was still serious. 

The thought of him feeling like Jellybean was still angry about not being there for him hurt her, and she knew by now that it didn't have to do anything with that. She hadn't said anything to protect his feelings, not because she didn't want him to be part of her life.

The girl nodded and smiled at the woman in front of her. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. At least she knew that she could count on Alice when she needed her, which was a comforting feeling. 

''I promise.'' Alice pulled her arm away from the girl and let her crawl over to her pillow and get under the covers with the comic books still in her hand.

''Can I tell you something, JB?'' Alice started, knowing that now the girl had opened up, she needed to give something in return. If she trusted her with one of her secrets, then Alice felt like she needed to be vulnerable as well. The girl nodded curiously, not having any idea about what she was getting told.

''Both your dad and I couldn't go to our parents when something was going on in our lives. We needed to make it on our own. In a way we were each other's safe space. That's why it's important for us that you know you can tell us everything, even the tiniest things. We want this house, this home, for you to be your safe space in a way we couldn't have when we were your age.''

Alice's mind wandered to all the times she felt like drowning in her own thoughts and nowhere to go. She didn't have to count on her mom and her dad had left them not that long after she was born. FP had been there for her in a way nobody else ever was, and it was the other way around as well. They were both miserable together, but they lightened up each others darkest days just enough to make it bearable.

Jellybean was silent for a few seconds, thinking of how she had never thought of Alice feeling this way when she was young. There were probably a thousand things she didn't know about the woman her dad was dating, for example the fact that they weren't only dating as teens, but were each other's rock for so long.

''I promise I'll be more open. Especially to dad.'' Jellybean said quietly. She knew she had pushed him away, and she was determined to change that now he was taking care of her in such a good way. He cared for her and she cared for him, she just needed to learn to show that in a different way.

Alice smiled and tucked her in, before walking over to the door. Just when she was about to leave, Jellybean called out to her one more time. ''Oh, and Alice?'' She turned around with her hand on the doorknob, ready to leave the room. ''I do feel safe here.'' The girl smiled shyly, and earned a sweet grin from Alice. Those words meant the world to her.

''I'm glad, honey. Now sleep tight.'' She turned off the light and closed the bedroom door that once belonged to her oldest daughter. With a content smile on her lips Alice walked over to the master bedroom, seeing FP folding some laundry and looking up immediately when he saw her walking in.

''Is she okay?'' He asked her worriedly and stood up to walk over to her. Alice smiled and nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

The smile on her face made him relax a little more, knowing that she would have told him if she wasn't okay. He trusted her completely and in that moment he felt very lucky to have someone by his side who would help him out with these kind of things. She is his partner in crime and for a long time he never thought he would ever have one again after letting her go.

''Everything is fine. There was some trouble at the party that upset her, but she handled it very well. You can be proud of her.'' Alice said softly, as she felt his hands wrapping around her waist, holding her closer to his body.

''What happened?'' He asked curiously. She fiddled with the hair in the back of his neck with her left hand while the other stroke his cheek, hoping that it would calm him down. 

A part of her wanted to be totally honest and tell him about their conversation, but she couldn't break that promise to Jellybean and it would only upset FP more than he already was. Telling him what those friends of her said would only cause more pain than it should, and since it was solved now she decided to keep it to herself.

''Nothing you have to worry about anymore. We had a good talk.'' She said as she looked at her fingers that were softly stroking his stubble, as he let out a sigh of relief. He rested his forehead against hers and thought about how happy he was that she managed to bond with his little girl when he felt lost reaching out to her.

''Remember when we were teenagers? We made some pretty bad decisions. At least she made the right choice to come home. She's a smart kid.'' Alice chuckled slightly when she mentioned their rebellious time when they were young.

They would drink when they were underaged, and Charles was the living proof of them not being careful when they had sex and it was safe to say that Alice didn't always dressed appropriate for a high school girl. All of that was just a cry for help in way, but in the end they only needed each other, even if life drifted them apart for so long.

''Yeah, we were pretty irresponsible.'' He laughed and shook his head as his hands stroke up and down her back. Not that he minded though, it had always been lots of fun but the thought of his daughter being just as reckless as them when they were in high school made him nauseous already. Luckily Alice assured him that she made better choices then they did back in the day.

There appeared a naughty grin on Alice's face as her eyes flicked down at his lips.''What do you say about we be a little irresponsible again?'' She whispered closely, and he caught on to her plan real quick. He swayed them a little before pressing a lingering kiss on her lips.

''I say, hell yes.'' He groaned and took her by surprise as he hoisted her up, twirling her around and not wasting a second to kiss her again.


End file.
